


Serendipia

by PortgasDSof



Series: Andenes, horarios y vías [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Train meeting AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortgasDSof/pseuds/PortgasDSof
Summary: Iwaizumi se sabía aquel camino en tren de memoria; el paisaje, el tiempo, e incluso los empleados. Lo que no había vivido hasta el momento era el encuentro con una persona que le agradase de esa forma a primera vista. Y así, tras ciertas miradas que él consideraba discretas, conoció a Oikawa.





	Serendipia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Hoy os traigo un trabajito corto y finalizado, wow. Es un escenario IwaOi, que escribí inspirada por unas recomendaciones de tumblr, dejaré el link abajo.  
> Pregunté a mis amigos sobre de qué ship debería tratar y salió IwaOi, así que espero que os guste. Es como si ambos estudiasen en Tokyo y volviesen de vez en cuando por su ciudad natal, evidentemente no se conocen.  
> Es muy cortito y simple, comparado con los fics en los que estoy trabajando, pero espero que le deis amorcito también.  
> Como siempre, si queréis comentar algo os dejo mi twitter: @SofOswald. (No uso mucho tumblr últimamente).  
> ¡Muchas gracias por pasaros!
> 
> https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/164075479103/otp-meeting-on-a-train  
> Lo saqué de aquí, he usado la 8 en este caso.

_"Debería haber cogido una chaqueta"._

  
Iwaizumi se frotaba los brazos desprotegidos ante el intenso aire acondicionado, la piel se le erizaba con cada soplo de la ventilación. Miraba la temperatura del vagón que se mostraba en las pantallas cuestionándola. Sí, era verano, un caluroso verano. Pero tampoco veía ese motivo como razón para sentirse en una nevera.

 

  
Con un gruñido se puso los auriculares e intentó fundirse con la música. Con un suspiro cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el cómodo respaldo de su asiento, lo que hizo que sus hombros se relajasen. El traqueteo del tren le mecía, aumentando la sensación de sueño que se había depositado en sus párpados y labios, que luchaban por un bostezo.

 

  
Decidido a no dormirse, echando al letargo que vidriaba sus ojos, fijó la vista en la cristalera. Los colores del paisaje se mezclaban y fundían con la velocidad del tren, dando lugar a una nube de color en la cercanía de las vías. A medida que alejaba la vista tan solo veía más y más campos de arroz, plagados de maquinaria y trabajadores.

 

  
No era una vista agradable del todo, tan solo cotidiana. El trayecto a Sendai era parte de su rutina. Cuando necesitaba una bocanada de aire fresco, una visión sin elementos grises, no tardaba en sacar el billete y ponerse en camino a la ciudad de su infancia. Los libros de la universidad reposaban en la mochila del asiento vacío a su lado, aunque decía que podía permitirse un descanso, no se soltaba de aquella cadena. Esta ocupaba el asiento de la ventanilla, ya que Iwaizumi no quería sentirse encerrado por otros viajeros.

 

  
Sus ojos grises seguían asentados en el paisaje, cada vez ascendiendo con fijación hacia el cielo. Apoyaba la cara desganadamente en su mano derecha, la canción de Radwimps que escuchaba rompía aquel ambiente luminoso y radiante. Pero no le importaba. Ignorando los campos de arroz, se centró en las nubes. Tan blancas que parecían tiernamente teñidas y elaboradas por un artesano con mimo.

 

  
La sintonía que anunciaba la nueva parada le separó del algodón y de aquel brillante azul, volviendo a la realidad del traqueteo del tren y el vagón casi vacío. Cuando terminó aquel mensaje de la voz robótica, algunas personas se levantaron, empezando a coger sus pertenencias de manera sistemática.

 

  
Iwaizumi aprovechó para coger una camisa arrugada que guardaba en la mochila. Torpemente se la colocó por encima, tratando de no llevarse los auriculares por delante, y también de no chocarse contra el asiento de delante y los reposabrazos. Fallando en la tarea, gruñó de nuevo. Al menos el frío ya no le erizaba la piel. El tren reanudó su marcha despacio.

 

  
Al mirar hacia delante, por un segundo, pareció que alguien le había devuelto una mirada que él no había controlado. Su vista se enfocó en una figura, que en aquel momento observaba a través de la ventana. No debería haber sido él, ya que presentaba un gesto adormilado, casi echado en el apoyo de plástico de la cristalera.

 

  
Iwaizumi sintió ganas de frotarse los ojos, por lo que pestañeó dos veces, desaclimatado a aquel tipo de visión. El desconocido le había congelado el aliento en los labios, a pesar del refugio de la camisa, la piel se le había erizado de nuevo. Tuvo ganas de culpar como de costumbre a la baja temperatura del vagón, aunque sintiéndose algo estúpido y desconsolado, debía admitir que se debía a aquel chico. Se sentaba tres filas de asientos delante de él y podía verlo de frente.

 

  
Debía tener su edad, o al menos eso suponía Iwaizumi. A pesar de ello un aura de madurez le envolvía, o quizás sus ojos se dejaban influir por su expresión seria y serena, además de por su ropa de marca. Vestía un jersey azul marino encima de una camisa blanca, el cuello sobresalía perfectamente colocado, su atuendo no presentaba ninguna arruga. Se sentaba junto a la ventanilla, por lo que no alcanzaba a ver de qué color eran sus pantalones.

 

  
La luz del sol le daba en la cara de lleno, pero no parecía molesto, tan solo entrecerraba los ojos. El desconocido se apoyaba con la mano y por ello no podía obtener una imagen de sus labios, los largos y finos dedos del chico reposaban en su mejilla. Los rayos de luz se filtraban por sus largas pestañas, dándole superficialidad a sus ojos castaños, que brillaban humedecidos por el sol.

 

  
Su parte favorita de la banda sonora de Godzilla empezó a sonar por todo el vagón, lo que hizo que su corazón y él mismo diesen un salto. Había advertido cómo el atractivo desconocido, al que podría llamar ángel, había clavado los ojos en él con un gesto que mezclaba la diversión con la sorpresa. Deslizó el pulgar por la pantalla de su móvil mientras el rubor se le extendía por las orejas, descolgando la llamada.

 

  
—¿Sí?

 

  
Su voz sonó ronca por el sueño y el aire acondicionado, por lo que carraspeó disimuladamente. La voz de su madre sonaba algo distorsionada, supuso que sería la cobertura. A pesar de ello la entendió sin problema.

 

  
—Acabamos de parar en Fukushima. Tan solo falta una parada y estaré en Sendai.—informó mirando la pantalla.—Sí, nos vemos entonces.

 

  
Su voz sonaba por el silencio del vagón, al colgar sintió una especie de liberación que depositó en un suspiró. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el desconocido de antes mirándole. Sus ojos parecían plagados de una risa interna, una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ya no se apoyaba en la ventana, tan solo se cruzaba de brazos.

 

  
El corazón de Iwaizumi intentó saltar a través de su boca, y por la creciente sonrisa de aquel chico, supuso que la sorpresa se le había reflejado en la cara. Después de todo, Iwaizumi se sentía la mayoría de veces como un papel en blanco. Empezó a mirar la pantalla del móvil, vacía de notificaciones y nuevo contenido, tan solo fue su refugio, trataba de mantener la vista ocupada.

 

  
Al sentir cómo la presión en su pecho descendía, levantó la vista. El desconocido volvía a mirar por la ventana, algo más erguido que anteriormente. Su postura era natural a la vez que elegante, los mechones ondulados castaños se movían con el leve traqueteo del tren, parecían zumbar. No se despeinaba, y como él parecía resguardarse del frío.

 

  
Con los labios entreabiertos Iwaizumi se perdía en cada detalle de su perfil, sus ojos grises no se mantenían quietos. Iwaizumi no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero la atracción que sentía hacia aquel chico era innegable. Como despertado de un sueño, el desconocido volvió a mirarle sin tratar de disimularlo, la media sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro. Con el movimiento la luz del sol hacía juegos con los tonos chocolate de su pelo.

 

  
Iwaizumi se refugió esta vez en la ventana. Los campos de arroz pasaban a pequeños montes cubiertos de pastos, que se alzaban con timidez tratando de llegar al cielo. Las nubes se habían deshilachado, presentándose más extensas y menos densas. Ya no podría hundir sus dedos en ellas, tan solo traspasarlas, se habían fundido.

 

  
Perdido en el paisaje, Iwaizumi no advirtió como el chico llamado Oikawa Toru se perdía en él. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con curiosidad, la sonrisa ladeada había empequeñecido con timidez. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esta se hizo inexistente, dejando tan solo unos labios apretados debido a la concentración.

 

  
Se fijó en el pelo oscuro, que intentaba hacerse pasar por negro en vano, quedándose tan solo en un chocolate espeso, el cual se fundía a la perfección con su tono de piel bronceada. También se fijó en sus ojos grisáceos y pétreos, que seguían el paisaje con una línea recta, en la mueca que no desaparecía en sus labios debido al aburrimiento, en el compás que seguían sus piernas con la música. Su camiseta verde incluía una frase sobre ideales, y se rió por dentro pensando que sería la típica persona que consideraría eso genial. Con una sonrisa confiada recordó que aquel chico le había estado mirando antes, y esta aumentó al pensar que se bajaría en su misma parada.

 

* * *

 

  
Cuando la voz robótica anunció que la siguiente parada era Sendai, Iwaizumi advirtió cómo el desconocido se ponía en pie a la vez que él. La sorpresa le recorrió el cuerpo como un rayo, de punta a punta, para desaparecer por completo después, dejando tan solo una sensación de calidez. Comparó su escaso equipaje con la enorme maleta que bajaba Oikawa de los compartimentos superiores, también su vieja camiseta que yacía sobre la arrugada camisa de cuadros con el impecable atuendo de Oikawa.

 

  
Por un momento se sintió poca cosa, y le invadió una sensación fría mientras con pasos serenos se acercaba hacia la puerta, llevando su mochila negra a cuestas. Oikawa le seguía de cerca, manteniendo una sonrisa que hacía que un escalofrío erizase la piel de Iwaizumi. Se pararon delante de la puerta viendo correr los edificios bajos, los comercios y locales familiares para ambos. Alrededor de ellos había una pequeña multitud, que también esperaba bajarse en Sendai. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero mientras Iwaizumi se concentraba en sus manos, Oikawa le dedicó unas discretas miradas mientras silbaba distraidamente.

 

  
Una vez se bajaron del tren, Iwaizumi se despidió mentalmente del atractivo desconocido, al que por desgracia no se atrevía a hablar. La sensación de inferioridad se mantenía levemente a pesar de su alta autoestima, lo que le hizo cuestionarse qué demonios le pasaba. Radwimps seguía sonando en sus oídos. Entonces le tocaron el hombro.

 

  
Al darse la vuelta, el mismo rayo le atravasó de la cabeza a los pies. El chico estaba enfrente suya, custodiado por su enorme maleta de ruedas. Vestía de nuevo una sonrisa burlona, y por algún motivo llevaba gafas, las mismas que descansaban en la pequeña mesita desplegable del vagón. Así, delante de él, parecía más alto de lo que realmente era, tal vez tan solo unos escasos centímetros más alto que él. Volvía a sentirse pequeño, culpó al aura que emanaba de aquel chico.

 

  
—Eh... no sé cómo decir esto, pero...—inició con una sonrisa más pequeña que la anterior. Su voz era un poco más aguda de lo que esperaba, pero a la vez penetrante.—Vi cómo me mirabas en el tren, así que, ¿te apetece tomar un café algún día?  
—¿Qué?—los ojos de Iwaizumi se abrieron con sorpresa, ya que a pesar de aquel comienzo, había sonado extremadamente natural con aquella proposición.—¡No te miraba a ti en concreto!  
—¿En serio?—elevó una ceja cuestionante, volvía a expresar diversión en su rostro.—Lo siento...—dejó la frase en el aire, esperando que diese su nombre.  
—Iwaizumi.—aportó él.  
—Iwaizumi-san.—asintió mientras lo pronunciaba. Escuchar su nombre en aquellos finos labios hizo que Iwaizumi notase las orejas calientes. Empezó a maldecir en su mente.—Si fuese una vez tan solo no te habría dicho nada... pero, ¿seis veces? ¡y esas son las que percibí, seguramente hubiese más!  
—¿Las has contado en serio?—preguntó Iwaizumi elevanto de más el tono de voz.  
—¿Tiene algo de malo?—cuestionó Oikawa inocentemente.—Soy Oikawa Toru, por cierto.  
—Tal vez es algo raro que cuentes las veces que te miran en el transporte público.  
—¡Entonces no lo estás negando!—exclamó Oikawa con una divertida carcajada. Esta se presentó con una dualidad a Iwaizumi, que la calificó tanto como irritable como agradable.  
—¡No he dicho eso!—negó a pesar de haberlo hecho evidente.  
—Vamos, vamos... no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.—Oikawa le quitó importancia con la mano.—¿Siempre tienes tan mal humor, Iwa-chan? ¿O negar tus acciones es algo que sueles hacer?—antes las preguntas de Oikawa y aquel mote que le pareció extremadamente estúpido, Iwaizumi tan solo se dio la vuelta.—¡Era broma, era broma!  
—¿Entonces qué quieres?—preguntó devolviéndole la mirada con el ceño fruncido.  
—Tu número, ¿no es evidente?  
—¿Entonces si te lo doy me dejarás en paz?—espetó Iwaizumi.  
—Si nos ponemos así... supongo.—Oikawa se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras buscaba las palabras, gesto que Iwaizumi consideró terriblemente atractivo.—¡No lo hagas parecer como que el único interesado soy yo!  
—¿Y quién dice que no lo seas?

 

Oikawa ahogó una carcajada en sus labios, divirtiéndose con la apariencia de hierro que intentaba aparentar aquel chico. Iwaizumi sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo pequeño de su mochila, y con manos temblorosas le apuntó su número de móvil a Oikawa en el dorso de su pálida mano. Oikawa observaba cómo la tinta manchaba su piel con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

  
—Entonces nos vemos pronto, Iwa-chan.—declaró Oikawa mientras miraba su mano y cogía de nuevo su maleta.  
—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?  
—¿Eh, no te gusta acaso?—la sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de Oikawa, pero hizo que desapareciese cuando se encogió de hombros.—Bueno, nos vemos pronto, ¡te llamaré lo antes posible!  
—Sí, sí...

 

  
Iwaizumi se dio la vuelta y avanzó con pasos rápidos hacia una de las salidas de la estación, la que daba directamente a la avenida, donde le esperarían sus padres. Deseó que Oikawa, que tomó otro camino, no hubiese notado el rubor que se extendía por sus orejas y mejillas, tampoco el latido frenético de su corazón, que hacía eco en su pecho y oídos. Una vez estuvo solo sonrió para sí mismo, tratando de que el tiempo no le pareciese eterno a medida que avanzaba. Recreó en su mente la última imagen que tuvo de Oikawa, con aquellas gafas enormes a juego con el tamaño de su sonrisa, con la mano manchada de tinta alzada en el aire a modo de despedida. Una despedida que sería un " _hasta pronto_ ", no un " _adiós_ " definitivo. Mientras su pulso se calmaba y las comisuras de sus labios se extendían, la única palabra que le vino a la mente fue " _serendipia_ ".  



End file.
